


Alone.

by BADL1AR (orphan_account)



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Brendon Urie - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Oops, P!ATD, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Ryan Ross - Freeform, Ryden, kinda sad, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BADL1AR
Summary: Alone. That’s how it’s been for 22 years. Ryan Ross has been alone.





	Alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyy. It's my first time being here and posting here, so be nice if I mess something up.

The rain pattering gently on the window blended with the beer can set unevenly on a coaster on the side table. He was slouched on the old couch, feeling as if he had aged thirty years in a little over a day. The noise of the April weather was drowned out by the sound of soap opera’s loud Spanish on his television; voices of the actors dramatic and over-the-top, just how Ryan’s reaction was to last night’s situation. 

Why was I watching a soap opera, and why is it in Spanish? He thought to himself, repeating the self-hatred he bathed in.

He shook his head to himself, thinking about how he could’ve acted differently. Literally any response would be better than what he said to her. The pure venom of the strings of curse words and heartbreaking insults he spat at his once girlfriend were enough to make her and everyone who loved him leave. Just like that.

It took three minutes to lose the only people who supported him.

It took under twenty four hours to spiral into behaviors that he promised he would not return to.

The can next to him was almost nostalgic; reminding him of times when he carelessly lived off of the bitter flavor of relentless alcohol and instant ramen noodles. He would disregard his health, gaining weight and not caring or wearing flip flops with socks. A sour taste rolled on his tongue as he put the fork into the empty bowl laying on his lap harshly, kicking away the flip flops by his feet.

He felt nothing. Just crippling remorse and the depressing self-hatred for everything he had done hours before. Every time he gets a relationship that works for both people, he destroys it with his horribly short temper and constant need for attention.

Bzz. Bzz.

“Fucks sake,” He cursed, picking up his cell phone on the side table and reading the name written across the screen.

Brendon Urie

He didn’t recognize the name.

He let the call end on his own, returning to his show that he couldn’t understand.

Alone. That’s how it’s been for 22 years. Ryan Ross has been alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I might continue this because of the shitty ending, so let me know if you have any feedback or want to see more.


End file.
